Season One
Season One is the first season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. On May 13, 2011, the series is picked up by ABC,http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/05/charlies-angels-as-well-as-once-upon.html and received its first full season order on November 3, 2011.http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/11/abc-full-season-orders-various-shows.html Filming began on July 19, 2011 and lasted until March 30, 2012.http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/02/filming-schedule-for-filmed-in-canada.html Season One premiered on October 23, 2011 with "Pilot", and ended with "A Land Without Magic" on May 13, 2012. On February 14, 2012, Season One's first five episodes were released under the title of Once Upon a Time: Chapter 1 in Target stores all across America only. The season's soundtrack was released on May 1, 2012. The DVD/Blu-ray set was released on August 28, 2012. Casting Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as August Booth (recurring episodes 9-13, starring episodes 14-22) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan as Huntsman/Sheriff Graham (starring episodes 1–7, guest star episode 22) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Alan Dale as King George/Albert Spencer *Anastasia Griffith as Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Jessy Schram as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd *Tim Phillipps as Prince Thomas/Sean Herman *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Sebastian Stan as Jefferson *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio (co-starring episode 1, guest star episode 20) *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Tony Perez as Valet *Ted Whittall as The King/Mitchell Herman *Harry Groener as Martin *Carolyn Hennesy as Myrna *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth *Alex Zahara as King Midas *Brad Dourif as Zoso *Dylan Schmid as Baelfire *Ty Olsson as Hordor *Emma Caulfield as Blind Witch *Quinn Lord as Hansel/Nicholas Zimmer *Nicholas Lea as the Woodcutter/Michael Tillman *Karley Scott Collins as Gretel/Ava Zimmer *Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Thatcher *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy *Richard Schiff as King Leopold *Eric Keenleyside as Sir Maurice/Moe French *Amy Acker as Nova/Astrid *Bill Dow as Mayor Tomkins *Jesse Hutch as Peter *Noah Bean as Daniel *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Bailee Madison as young Snow White Lineup Changes *Jamie Dornan is billed as "starring" until The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter, and as "guest starring" for A Land Without Magic. *Eion Bailey is billed as "starring" starting with Dreamy; previously billed as "guest starring". *Jakob Davies is billed as "co-starring" for Pilot, and as "guest starring" for The Stranger. Videos Once Upon a Time - Season One Trailer Once Upon a Time - Season One UK Trailer Once Upon a Time - Season One Bloopers Episodes Air Dates *'United States': October 23, 2011 - May 13, 2012 *'Canada': October 23, 2011 - May 13, 2012 *'Argentina': April 3, 2012 - October 2, 2012 *'Australia': May 15, 2012 - August 13, 2012 *'Brazil': April 12, 2012 - September 13, 2012 *'Germany': September 12, 2012 - February 6, 2013 *'France': December 1, 2012 - January 19, 2013 *'Hungary': August 19, 2012 - February 5, 2013 *'Ireland': September 15, 2012 - *'Israel': June 20, 2012 - *'Italy': December 25, 2011 - June 19, 2012 *'Netherlands': December 12, 2012 - March 6, 2013 *'Slovakia': October 26, 2012 - January 4, 2013 *'Spain': January 12, 2012 - June 28, 2012 (AXN) *'Spain': September 11, 2012 - November 20, 2012 (Antena 3) *'United Kingdom': April 1, 2012 - August 26, 2012 Trivia *Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, and Lana Parrilla are the only starring cast members to appear in every episode this season. *Jamie Dornan is mistakenly credited as guest starring in the press releases for the first seven episodes, despite being credited as regular cast member during these episodes. References ---- es:Primera temporada de:Staffel 1 fr:Saison 1 pt:Primeira Temporada it:Stagione 1 ru:Первый сезон